Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3
Gundam Musou 3(ガンダム無双3 Gandamu Musō Surī, Known in its US release as Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 ) is the third title within the Dynasty Warriors Gundam series. Unlike the first two titles, this game strives for a cel-animation motif and is created to look more like the anime series. Visuals are completely revamped with brighter and flashier effects. The producer remarks these measures were taken due to fan response, hoping to create a title appealing to more Gundam fans. It was developed by Koei and published by Namco Bandai, and the sequel to 2008's Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. http://www.siliconera.com/2010/09/07/gundam-musou-3-beam-sabers-ps3-and-xbox-360-this-winter/ Early buyers of the game can earn a download password to make Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II playable in the game. Differences from prior games From previous Dynasty Warriors titles Gundam Musou 3 follows in the style of previous Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors games as an action-oriented hack and slash with some tactical elements. However, both Dynasty Warriors: Gundam games have unique gameplay mechanics and twists that set them apart from the core Dynasty Warriors series. The greatest of these is the core content: rather than using characters and story from the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the games draw their material from across the various Mobile Suit Gundam anime series. Another change is the player's choice of pilots and mecha independent of each other, allowing the ability to use any combination of man and machine. There are also changes in gameplay: players are given more ranged combat options than in other Dynasty Warriors games, although melee combat is still the focus of the game. Units in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam are much more mobile, using their thrusters to dash, jump in mid-air, and (for some) even fly. From previous Dynasty Warriors: Gundam titles Screenshots and promotional renders for the game show a new, cel-shaded graphical style that brings the series visually closer to its animated roots, along with a new streamlined HUD that minimizes screen clutter. A brief article from Siliconera also revealed that the enemy AI (a commonly criticized weak point in the Dynasty Warriors franchise) has been revamped, with enemy units now gaining the ability to reinforce and support each other in combat. It has also been revealed that Original mode has been put back in the game along with several teams already revealed (Amuro, Setsuna, Kou, and Kira).http://koeiwarriors.co.uk/gm3-magazinescans.php New Features & Gameplay *Basic controls remain the same as previous titles. Duels -when two mecha simultaneously clash their weapons in a deadlock- are still done like Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. *Missions tend to be timed to be much shorter than the older titles, ranging from a maximum of five or fifteen minutes. Time can be increased by completing objectives or capturing fields. The longer times continue to exist most of the time for story missions. *Enemy AI for crowds is much more aggressive than before as far as difficulty. Even the weakest of Mobile Suits will use Charge attacks against the player. This makes capturing and defending Fields on the map a crucial factor for the player's survival and victory. The mecha have been tweaked and fine-tuned to be practical to the standards set within the anime series. *When players fight through enemies, often they will encounter a situation where they either block or get hit by an attack. This title seeks to add diversity by implementing an "Emergency Dash" system. If the player times their dash moments before they are hit, their character will perform a special evasive maneuver to get them out of danger. Emergency dashes drain a portion of a MS's Boost guage, however, so players need to use these escapes with caution. *When the player finishes off an enemy character with a SP or charge attack, the defeated MS may explode and damage nearby enemy units. The effect can be identified by a unique pink explosion. *The forces gauge in the upper right hand corner has the ability to affect the player. Theoretically, as long as it has troops, defeated ace pilots may continue to revive themselves in battle. When a unit takes damage with the forces gauge still filled, there is a chance they may regenerate health from hits. They can gradually regenerate purple marked health unless they are shot down. When the forces gauge drops to zero, the player may experience a sudden change in the battle's behavior. Depending on how the player chooses to play the stage, it may make it deliberately harder or change their current mission entirely. *This time, when the enemy pilot who is the "final boss" of the stage appears, the action on the map will momentarily pause to emphasize their arrival on the field. If the player doesn't want to keep defeating the same opponents over and over again, it might be in their best interest to take the ace down. *Mobile Armors now have a tougher defense and come with a new feature for defeating them called the "Chance Gauge". The idea is to pummel the mecha repeatedly in order to fill up the meter located beside the mecha's name. When the gauge is filled, the player will then have a chance to cripple the giant and hit designated spots for critical damage. Mobile Armors will still lose armor as the player hits it, but getting the Chance Gauge filled is ideal for quickly taking them down and locating its weak spots. *Fields have been updated with several new features. These instances are marked with special icons while entering a field. **'Missile Base' - launches a destructive missile to blow up another field, marked on the game's mini map. If it's an enemy base, conquering the field can disrupt the order. **'Communications Facility' - if the building is present, the field will continue to summon reinforcements on the map for whichever side has it under their control. **'Vanguard Base' - if the field is subdued with this active, their Partner Gauge and SP Gauge will gradually increase. **'Catapult' - any field with a catapult allows the player to instantly travel to another field on the map. The player may occasionally have the option to choose which particular field they want to hop into. **'Fortress' - makes forces harder to decrease when present on field. **'Mobile Suits Factory' - claiming a field with this facility can restore a small portion of army forces gauge. **'Repair Hanger' - restores the armor gauge for all ally pilots. **'Newtype Laboratory' - strengthens ally army. **'Home Base' - a star icon is for the player's forces while the winged icon represents the station for enemy troops. When the pivotal position is taken down, the morale for the affected side will drop instantly to zero. *A new attack feature for this title is the "Partner Strike", where players can order a secondary pilot to accompany them into battle. To order a partner to attack, the player needs to sacrifice a portion of the Partner's respective CP gauge. Partners can be chosen by players before they enter the battlefield. The Partner's Gauge can be refilled by destroying other MS or by conquering fields. Partner Strikes fall into one of seven categories: *Although a minor feature, the player can also see their mission navigator, or Operator, before a battle begins. As they progress through missions, players may earn characters to act as the part and can change them at will. *The customization feature of the game is replaced with the "Design Plans", which is a return to the first game's method of strengthening MS. As opposed to just increasing the parameters of parts, the player may obtain designs from enemies that can lead to changing and improving the structure of the MS itself. Players may then boost select parameters of their MS. Within each parameter lies the "Strengthening Slot", which is where the designs the player obtains are uploaded. Plans can be obtained in the same manner as Parts in the previous title. The best structure node for each MS is still rank 4, which still need special missions to unlock. *Upgrading remains relatively the same except players can only adjust a single stat. Three attachments, or special abilities, can also be grafted onto each Mobile Suit. *Players can also earn multiple versions of the same Mobile Suit, meaning they can experiment with different Attachments and Plans to their liking more than once. *Unlike previous titles, every action needed for customizing their Mobile Suits requires a monetary fee. Players can gain money by completing missions or by selling unneeded designs in the Shop. *Gold can also be used to help the player's character. If desired, the player may participate in special Training missions with a monetary fee. These sessions may instantly level up their characters without having to participate in a Mission. Skills are bought within a shop this time as well, letting the player choose specific skills they wish to purchase and learn. Licenses are available for purchase in the Shop, as long as the player can afford them and has played over five missions. *Downloadable content is planned and still in the works at this stage. Permission to download certain pilots may be determined by the endings the player receives in Story Mode. Modes Story Mode An anagram of the previous two games, the Story Mode acts as the original mission mode and the Official Mode in the game by offering various types of missions. Its original story is similar to the first title with characters participating in one of four basic arcs on a mysterious world. They are: *'Those who Understand' (わかり合う者たち, Wakariau Monotachi) - Amuro Ray, Kou Uraki, Setsuna F. Seiei and others are separated from their comrades. They join forces to find their respective friends. Whilst finding other stranded pilots, they encounter a planetary mystery and work together to solve it. *'Those who Doubt' (疑う者たち, Utagau Monotachi) - Banagher Links, Char Aznable, Ribbons Almark and others deal with challenging their perceptions of their own abilities. Seeking to test their power against unknown opponents, they encounter several dangers whilst trying to solve their inner dilemmas. *'Those who Cross' (すれ違う者たち, Surechigau Monotachi) - Audrey Burne, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco and others has Audrey being saved by Garrod Ran. She soon discovers his comrade in arms is Scirocco, who is well aware of Audrey's real identity. Using her name as a means to perpetuate war, Audrey seeks Haman's help. With pilots choosing to join the princess or the manipulator, the story is a battle between Haman and Scirocco. *'Those who Fight' (戦う者たち, Tatakau Monotachi) - Full Frontal, Treize Khushrenada, Anavel Gato and others have their own individual objectives and don't question the morality of war. They attack the other forces while staying true to their own beliefs. Finishing other story modes or other missions are needed to unlock chapters in either arc. As the player finishes each story, the final acts to wrap up the conflicts between the forces emerge. The three conclusions are named For Peace (平和のために, Heiwa no Tameni), For Victory (勝利のために, Shouri no Tameni), and For Reform (革新のために, Kakushin no Tameni). Other mission categories include: *'History Missions' - reenacts events of the original Gundam series for the cast. Unlike previous titles, these type of missions are available for the Universal Century based story arcs -excluding Char's Counterattack- and alternate universes (Wing, X'', ''G, Turn A, Seed Destiny and Double O). *'Collection Missions' - lets players seek designs for a category of MS, such as Zeon types, red colored MS, etc. *'Memorial Missions' - when the player has shot down 10,000 or so MS, these type of missions appear. They allow the player to obtain rare Plans for their MS or rare Pilot Skills. *'Challenge Missions' - difficult tasks for the player to put their skills to the test. *'Friendship Missions' - opens the door for meeting other pilots by categorizing various characters into select missions. The players can choose to only fight alongside women, Mobile Fighters, or other such types of groups. *'Relation Missions' - missions that boost the player's relationship rating with other pilots. *'Special Missions' - if the player is low on Gold, they might want to partake in these missions to get more. *'Download Missions' - the location for downloadable missions in the game. Relationships are built in tiers (level 1~5) and building friendships with other characters has the ability to affect the player's character. When a character reaches a specific level of friendship, it can unlock new Partners, power up the character's MS, or allow more Operators for the player's character to select. The specific characters who affect these changes are shown as icons on the Relationship Level chart for the player's character. Additionally, creating various friendships is needed to unlock new missions. There are over 300 different missions in this mode. Online This mode has four player online co-op for fifteen unique missions. These missions are designed to be impossible to complete alone and encourage teamwork with other players. During this mode, players can take the place of Partner Strikes for one another and initiate them to their desires called Partner Support. There can also be no doubles of the same character within player teams (i.e: there won't be two Hamans on the field at once). Gold and experience earned in Online Mode is higher than playing a solo game. During this mode, players can also find restorative items by collect Lamps. A rank 1 Lamp restores a fixed amount of armor for the team; rank 2 restores the armor to optimum settings. A rank 3 Lamp has the same effects as the second rank except it also completely replenishes lost troops for allies. Knowing when to use a Lamp is highly dependent on the team member who finds them. Players can communicate with one another using a voice communicator or with text. Players can either join sessions already taking place or create their own for others to join. If there are no available spots, players can also place in tickets for a particular mission and character they wish to play. Allegedly, more scenarios are planned for this mode. System Includes the Library section found in the previous title. Featured Mobile Suits and Series Most of the mobile suits from the previous two games will return in this installment. Gundam Musou 3 also marks the debut of units from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, After War Gundam X, and Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The following suits have been removed: MP Bawoo (Neo Zeon, Glemy Toto rebelion colors), Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss), Jagd Doga (Quess Paraya), Gelgoog (Johnny Ridden), Re-GZ New Mobile Suits Mobile Suit Gundam *MSM-04 Acguy Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" 'Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn' *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya (DLC) 'Mobile Fighter G Gundam' *Death Army 'Mobile Suit Gundam Wing' *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II 'Turn A Gundam' *AMX-109 Kapool 'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED' *ZGMF-1017 GINN 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00' *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo (DLC) *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (DLC) *GN-007 Arios Gundam (DLC) *GN-008 Seravee Gundam (DLC) 'After War Gundam X' *GX-9901-DX Gundam DX 'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam' *ZM-S24G Gedlav 'SD Gundam Gaiden Sieg Zion Hen' *Knight Gundam Characters Playable * Mister Bushido, Marida Cruz, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Erde as well as their respective Mobile Suits are available for downloadable content only. Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk II are available as a bonus to early buyers of the title via a downloadable code. Sub Characters Characters who may talk to the player's character or play a part in the story but are not enabled for the player's usage. *Black Tri-Stars *Kycilia Zabi *Fa Yuiry *Apolly Bay *Roberto *Henken Bekkener *Bask Om *Dunkel Cooper *Ramsus Hasa *Kyoji Kasshu *Rain Mikamura *Relena Peacecraft *Dianna Soreil Operators Every playable character can be made into an operator with a high enough friendship rating. This section lists the characters who are just regulated to this role for the player in battle. *Haro *Astonaige Medoz *Leina Ashta *Chan Agi *Nanai Miguel *Audrey Burne (Mineva Zabi) *Tiffa Adill New Playable Pilots :*Banagher Links - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn :*Full Frontal - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn :*Marida Cruz - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn :*Duo Maxwell - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Trowa Barton - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Treize Khushrenada - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing :*Setsuna F. Seiei - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Ribbons Almark - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Graham Aker - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Allelujah Haptism - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Tieria Erde - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 :*Garrod Ran - After War Gundam X :*Tiffa Adill - After War Gundam X :*Kou Uraki - Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory :*Anavel Gato - Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory :*Sochie Heim - Turn A Gundam :*Schwarz Bruder - Mobile Fighter G Gundam Picture Gallery Gundam Musou 3 - Box Art Image.jpg|Gundam Musou 3 - Cover Art 554px-Sfg-gmusou3.jpg|Strike Freedom Gundam Bms12 1ss.jpg 2132428997_view.jpg|Destiny Gundam Bms12 2ss.jpg File:A-ijustice.jpg|Infinite Justice Gundam Bms12 3ss.jpg 2132429003.jpg|God Gundam Bms8 1ss.jpg 2132428988_view.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) Bms2 1ss.jpg 2132428987_view.jpg|Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) Bms2 2ss.jpg File:A-kshatriya.jpg|Kshatriya Bdlc3 2ss.jpg Bmiss8.jpg 2132428999.jpg|Musha Gundam Bms15 1ss.jpg 2132429001.jpg|Musha Gundam Mk-II Bms15 2ss.jpg 556px-Gp01-fb-musou3.jpg|Zephyranthes Full Vernian Bms3 1ss.jpg File:A-mk2.jpg|Gundam Mk. II bms6_4ss.jpg 521px-Double-x-gmusou3.jpg|Gundam DX Bms4 1ss.jpg 520px-Turn-a-gmusou3.jpg|Turn A Gundam Bms10 1ss.jpg 521px-V2-gm3.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam Bms13ss.jpg 554px-Rx-78-2-gmusou3.jpg|Gundam Bms5 1ss.jpg File:A-zaku.jpg|Zaku II Commander Type Bms5 2ss.jpg File:A-gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog Char Custom Bms5 4ss.jpg 665px-A-00raiser.jpg|00 Raiser Bms1 1ss.jpg 665px-Reborns-ms4.jpg|Reborns Gundam Bms1 2ss.jpg File:A-susanowo.jpg|Susanowo Bdlc3 1ss.jpg Bmiss4.jpg File:A-cherudim.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Bmiss15.jpg Bdlc3 3ss.jpg File:A-seravee.jpg|Seravee Gundam File:A-arios.jpg|Arios Gundam File:A-sazabi.jpg|Sazabi Bms11 1ss.jpg Sinanju-gm3.jpg|Sinanju Bms2 3ss.jpg DSH.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell Bms9 1ss.jpg File:A-heavyarms.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Bms9 3ss.jpg OPeX7wS61m9g1gnE8L5h81kPe75LjYL9.jpg|Physalis Bms3 2ss.jpg File:A-wingzero.jpg|Gundam Wing Zero Bms9 5ss.jpg File:Epyon-dwg3.jpg|Gundam Epyon Bms9 2ss.jpg File:A-tallgeese2.jpg|Tallgeese II Bms9 4ss.jpg File:Masterg-dwg3.jpg|Master Gundam Bms8 2ss.jpg File:Zeta-dwg3.jpg|Zeta Gundam Bms6 2ss.jpg File:A-theo.jpg|The O Bms6 6ss.jpg File:Turnx-dwg3.jpg|Turn X Bms10 2ss.jpg File:A-f91.jpg|F91 Gundam Bms14 1ss.jpg File:A-zz.jpg|ZZ Gundam Bms7 1ss.jpg File:Hambrabi-dwg3.jpg|Hambrabi Bms6 3ss.jpg Ginn.jpg|Ginn Bms12 4ss.jpg File:A-deatharmy.jpg|Death Army Bms8 3ss.jpg File:A-gedlav.jpg|Gedlav with Einerad Bms13 2ss.jpg File:A-acguy.jpg|Acguy Bms5 3ss.jpg File:A-kapool.jpg|Kapool Bms10 3ss.jpg External Links *Gundam Musou 3 on Wikipedia *Official Website *Dynasty Warriors 3 in koei wikia Reference \ Category:Video Games